


All according to plan

by Perversion_Incarnate



Series: The secret sexcapades of Adam Jensen and Duncan MacReady [2]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Bickering, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Chair Bondage, Denial, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Blood, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Sexual Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Rescue Missions, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversion_Incarnate/pseuds/Perversion_Incarnate
Summary: Adam offers Mac some relief after getting him out of a tight situation. Yes, more PWP.





	All according to plan

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I just can't stop. Love those two to bits :) Wasn't counting on writing more of them this soon but oh well, here comes the series I never wanted to do, I guess.

Sometimes, things just don't go the way you plan. Mac knew that all too well, but he still couldn't prevent himself from gnashing his teeth at his own incompetence.

The first mistake he made was underestimating the enemy, both in numbers and skill. These guys weren't quite the ignorant tools he had them pegged for and unfortunately for him, they had backup too. What should've been a routine operation quickly turned into a disaster when he went into a situation he foolishly thought he could handle. It was just two guards by a door, what could possibly go wrong? At least that's what he thought before he got surrounded the moment they hit the floor. There went his second mistake and the one he was ashamed of the most, not watching his back. They came at him from all sides, like a pack of wolves closing in on its prey. He fought back, but it was only a matter of time before he got overwhelmed and hit in the face with a butt of a gun.

So now here he was, sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back, wearing nothing but his pants. He sneered as he felt some blood run down from his nose. Judging by the slight difficulty in breathing and the throbbing pain between his eyes, it must've been broken. The unpleasant prickle of a headache pulsing in the back of his skull did little to help him concentrate as well. He squirmed in his bonds, regretting it immediately as he felt the burn of the ropes around both his wrists and ankles. They must've hit him pretty hard if he hasn't noticed that his legs were tied too... Tight and borderline bruising, there was no way he was getting out of that on his own. He looked around, trying to get his bearings. Knowing Jensen, he was most likely on his way to pick him up at this very moment, but it wouldn't hurt to know how many guards he'd have to deal with, if any. Just as that thought occurred to him, he heard some footsteps behind him. A barrel of a gun was shoved into the left side of his jaw, forcing him to tilt his head to the right. Staring straight ahead, he sneered again.

“What's wrong, mate? Worried that I might bite you?”

The man with the gun didn't seem to be amused by his attempt at humor as the gun dug deeper into the scruff on his neck.

“We know you're not alone here.” said the thug gruffly. “Where's the other one?”

“Straight to the point. I like that.” replied Mac in an attempt to buy himself some more time. A growl rumbled in the back of his throat as his hair was pulled, forcing him to tilt his head back this time. He could feel the bastard's fingers on his scalp, the gun still poking him in the throat. It hurt but at least now he had a better view of the room, three guys with semi-automatics on the railing above, two more patrolling by the door...

“Cut the crap, joker. We both know you ain't getting out of this one alive so why don't you just tell me what I want to know and make it a little easier for yourself.”

“Like I haven't heard that one before.” retorted Mac. “Let me guess, if I tell you where my partner is, you, in your infinite mercy, will kill me quickly. Now all that makes for a wonderful cliché where I should break down and beg you to spare me but you're forgetting something.”

“Really? And what might that be, smartass?” bit back the thug.

“Well, for starters, I know that I gave you guys a hard time before you've managed to drag me here, but right now I'm tied to a chair and therefore pretty harmless.” commented Mac almost casually. “No point in having this much security around me unless you want to use me as bait. Which brings me to my next point – you're not killing me because a dead bait is as good as no bait and you're just desperate to get your hands on my partner because once you have him too, all of your problems are gonna go away.”

There was a moment of silence in which the thug hardly moved a muscle. It seemed that what Mac said unnerved him. At first...

“Oh, you're right.” he drawled. “I'm not gonna kill you, but that doesn't mean I won't hurt you.” He let go of him and pulled back the gun to move in front of the chair and into his field of view. “You make your guy sound like the type that's definitely going to charge in here and try to save you. I wonder if he can make it before I'll make you pass out from pain.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Mac noticed the door slowly swinging open. The guards posted there raised their guns, but could do little else before getting simultaneously tripped up and stabbed in the throat. Jensen popped into view, the nanoblades in his arms sliding back into their compartments as he stepped over them and sneaked towards the access point of the railing, apparently aware that it held three more hostiles.

The thug threatening Mac must've taken his silence and gaze directed towards exit as a sign of fear, because his voice turned into an outright purr: “Are you scared now, tough guy?”

“How about you get a little more creative with your threats first? You sound like a stock goon from a bad action movie.” Mac shot back, hoping to give his would-be tormentor's ego enough of a kick to keep him talking.

Jensen was working in the background, sneaking towards the first guard walking the railing. He was going to take him down within the next few seconds, but there were still the remaining two...

“Tough talk for someone tied to a chair and bleeding.” sneered the thug.

“Just can't help myself.” Mac pushed on.

Jensen grabbed the guard from behind, wrapping one arm around his neck while the other one clamped over his mouth and started choking him out. The guy went out like a light, his body sliding to the floor as Jensen moved on to his next target.

“We'll see how cocky you are when I shoot you clean through the knees, how's that sound?” growled the thug.

“Like another cliché.” Mac provoked him. “Did they teach you that at a special school for terrorists?”

Jensen must've realized that he was running out of time because the next thing he did was nowhere near as silent and elegant as his last takedown. Deploying his blades, he stabbed the guard in the back of the leg with one of them, right before slicing his throat with the other as the man fell to his knees. The choked sound his victim made attracted the attention of the last guard who turned to him and was about to open fire, but Jensen was faster than that. He dashed towards him and stabbed him clean through the chest, right before leaping down from the railing and cloaking himself.

The thug turned around: “What?”

It was Mac's turn to be smug this time: “Looks like he made it.”

The thug walked towards him, pointing the gun at his head: “Show yourself or I'll shoot him!”

Granting him his wish, Jensen reappeared right behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. The thug whirled around and raised his gun only to have Jensen hit him in the jaw with a well-aimed haymaker.

“Took you long enough.” complained Mac. “And why do you keep doing that?”

“Doing what?” inquired Adam as he knelt down and deployed one of his blades to cut the ropes around the other man's ankles.

“That thing you do, when you walk up to a guy from behind and instead of taking him down you tap him on a shoulder and then punch him in the face when he turns around.” answered Mac as he moved his legs in an attempt to get the blood flow in them back to normal.

“They always fall for it.” said Adam with a light shrug. “And it's pretty funny.” he added with a slight twitch to his lips.

“Fucking Christ, Jensen...” groaned Mac.

“Are you hurt?” asked Adam, apparently not wanting to give him a chance for any further comments on that. “I mean, aside from the obviously broken nose.”

“Only my pride.” conceded Mac. “It would be really great if you could untie me, though. Makes walking it off easier.”

The Aug moved, but just barely, the most visible motion being a tilt of his head.

Mac gave him a look: “Should I speak louder or are you just ignoring me?”

“Neither.” came the short answer.

“Then what in the bloody hell are you waiting for?” growled the Brit.

Adam didn't respond verbally, instead, he placed his hands on top of Mac's knees and leaned towards him, his eye-shields sliding back. There was this spark in his eyes, the one that meant trouble. Mac's seen it before, but on just one occasion. The same one on which he's seen plenty more than just the other man's eyes...

“Whatever you're planning right now, I suggest you forget it, Jensen.” he said warily.

The Aug seemed to be amused as his lips curled into a smirk: “Or what, you'll start barking orders at me?”

“I mean it, Jensen.” grunted Mac, trying his best to sound threatening. Given his current position it was pretty much impossible, but he still tried...

“Come on, MacReady. You didn't seem to mind when I was in a similar position last time, so how about we switch it up?” countered Adam. “We're pretty much done here and you look like you could use the relief.” he added in a softer tone.

“I didn't exactly tie you up, now did I?” objected Mac, deciding to ignore that last comment altogether.

“No, but it was pretty close to that if you ask me.” replied Adam with a light shrug.

Mac growled with frustration: “Goddammit Jensen, be a little professional! This isn't-”

He flinched as he suddenly felt an augmented hand touch the back of his head and pull him forward, trapping him in a hungry kiss. An involuntary sigh tore from his mouth the moment their lips touched. Mac wasn't sure whether he should hate himself or the man kissing him. Adam gripped his thigh, apparently wanting to push his legs further apart. At that, Mac's resistance flared up. He pushed against the hand, refusing to make it easy for him. At least that's what he told himself. Given the unnatural strength of the Aug's limbs, it was just a form of valiant, but weak protest. His legs were spread in a matter of seconds, making the growing tent in his pants painfully obvious. Growling, Mac bit down on Adam's lower lip, trying to signal him to stop. This wasn't about him wanting to be professional anymore, it was about trying to maintain at least a semblance of pride. After getting beaten bloody, tied up and almost killed, getting dominated by a man he was supposed to be in charge of was way past his limit. His ego could only take so much in one day...

It seemed that the other man was aware of the issue as well if the lopsided smirk he showed him the moment he pulled back was any indication. Mac felt quite conflicted about whether he wanted to kiss him again or smack it right off his face.

“You're really smug right now, aren't you?” he managed to growl at him.

“Just a little.” answered Adam casually, casting what was apparently supposed to be an unsuspecting glance towards Mac's bulging crotch.

“Untie me.” demanded the Brit irately. He wasn't _entirely_ against...whatever it was the other man was planning, but he hated both the setting and his current position.

The Aug didn't answer. Instead, he moved his hand to grab Mac's cock, giving it a slow, wanton rub. The action was subtle and calculated, meant to throw him off balance. The Brit struggled against his bonds in a foolish attempt to free himself.

“Untie me, damn it.”

Adam let go and started working on the fly of his pants.

“Jensen!” insisted Mac, now downright flustered. He watched as the other man pried it open and started working on his underwear as if it was something he did every day. Miserable bastard...he was going to beat him into oblivion for this... Looking up at the ceiling, he tried to make himself think, tried to do anything to ignore what was happening. He stiffened as he felt his dick slide out. It was time for plan B it seemed. He may have lost the first round and ended up with his pants down, but like hell was he going to give him anything. He wouldn't let Jensen make him his bitch. Ever. If the Aug was so insistent on fooling around with him then so be it, he had no one to blame for that but himself, but he certainly wasn't about to cum for him.

A big wad of spit landed on the tip of his cock. The hand wrapped around it gave it a brief stroke, before some more spit was added. Jensen started teasing him in earnest, his free hand reaching up to grab the nape of his neck.

“If you still want me to stop, just say the word.” he told him.

Mac almost chuckled at that. There was no way in hell he was telling him to stop now, he had a point to prove. Wiggling around on the chair for a bit, he tried to adjust the angle of his arms to make it as uncomfortable as possible. Maybe if he was in enough pain it would be easier to focus on that instead of his insistent hard on. Jensen pushed for another kiss. It was predictable, but not necessarily unwelcome. Mac opened his mouth this time, awarding him with a few lazy swipes of his tongue. For someone who took such pride in being a loner, Jensen was a really good kisser...

_No, damn it! Focus!_

Mac opened his eyes, unsure of when exactly he'd closed them. His shoulders and back were already complaining from the unnatural angle he'd managed to twist them into, but it wasn't enough to prevent his cock from hardening further. A few more strokes and he was bound to be fully erect. Curse his high pain tolerance and lack of sexual activity! If he got laid more often, maybe he wouldn't be this easy to please. Then again, it was true that he found Jensen insanely attractive...

_It should be illegal to look this good..._

Mentally scolding himself, he leaned back on the chair and broke off the kiss, averting his gaze to the side. His strategy has failed so there was no point in trying to get his arms to pop out of their sockets anymore. He had to think of something else, had to distract himself from all the attention he was receiving.

A voice like gravel interrupted his musings: “Come on, MacReady. Denial doesn't suit you.”

Mac scowled, still refusing to give him anything. There was a quiet smacking sound as some more spit landed on his exposed glans. Jensen pulled his hand back and moved to stand behind him, placing one arm around his shoulder while the other one started working him from a new angle. The motions were more precise and quicker this time. Mac's breath hitched in his throat.

_Goddamn it, Jensen..._

He closed his eyes again, slumping into the chair. It now cost him all his willpower to keep himself from moaning.

“Mac.” Jensen rumbled into his ear.

“You can't...make me...” retorted the Brit, opening his eyes just enough to glare at him.

“I think I can.” countered Jensen. “You know that my arms never get tired. You do.”

Mac growled. He knew that all too well. Still, his pigheadedness knew no bounds. Especially when it came to arguments with Jensen.

“Piss off.” he glowered.

The Aug seemed to be unimpressed by the remark as he didn't even bother to respond this time. Instead, he squeezed him harder, his thumb swiping over the head.

Mac took in a shallow breath. It just felt so good... He wasn't going to last long like this.

It took just a few more strokes and his cock was slick with pre-come. He grunted with dismay. It was too much... He couldn't... He shuddered as he felt the other hand move down from his shoulder to fondle his balls.

_Shit..._

Finally, the fight left him and he moaned with pleasure. Maybe Jensen was right... Maybe he _could _use a bit of relaxation after a day like this. The hands around his cock were working precisely and relentlessly, not stopping or even faltering for a second.

_Fucking augments.._.

He outright panted as the other man's lips brushed against the side of his neck.

“Giving up already?” Jensen teased him, right before nibbling at his collar bone.

Mac tilted his head back with a groan as the teeth moved up to sink into his neck.

“Fuck...” he growled, his voice now so guttural it could easily rival Jensen's.

His muscles began to tighten. He was going to last even shorter than he thought and there was nothing he could do about it. If he had to be completely honest with himself, the knowledge felt arousing rather than humiliating...

Jensen must've felt the same way as he pulled back from the bite, his next words tattered by his own heavy breathing: “Give up, Mac.”

Just hearing that voice saying his name in such provocative manner was enough to send Mac straight over the edge. He came all over Adam's hands with a loud cry, bucking up as far as the ropes holding him allowed it. A few more leisurely strokes and Adam let go of him, pulling back. Probably to clean himself.

Mac sagged into the chair panting, the majority of his weight now resting on his arms and back. Closing his eyes, he exhaled slowly. The chair was digging into his biceps and forearms unpleasantly but he couldn't care less. All he cared about was the warm tingle spreading from his crotch into his entire body. He allowed himself a moment of respite and just half-laid, half-sat there, stubbornly ignoring the complaints his numbing arms kept sending him.

He felt so relaxed that he almost forgot Jensen was still behind him. It was only when the Aug hauled him back into a sitting position and finally cut him loose that he remembered. Shaking off his high, he pulled his arms in front of himself, rubbing his wrists gingerly. The ropes left some marks but thankfully, none of them were bleeding. It would be a while before his shoulders and back stopped complaining and there were still some bruises and scrapes from when he tried to fight off a mob of terrorists earlier, still needed to get his nose fixed too... Considering what he went through, it was a small miracle that the damage was as minor as that. With some newfound dignity, he turned to Jensen.

“I should beat the shit out of you for this.” he said evenly. “Or just report you to Miller.”

“Report me for what? Saving you from a bunch of terrorists you got so sloppily captured by and then indulging you when you clearly wanted me to?” inquired Jensen, evidently unfazed by the threat. His eye-shields were back in place and his expression deadpan.

Mac could hear himself gnashing his teeth.

“Your dick was hard before I even touched you, MacReady.” the Aug continued, the corner of his lips quirking upwards. “And I did give you an opportunity to say no, you just didn't.” He gave a light shrug. “If you really want to fight me, you can, but I don't think you mean that either.”

“Son of a...” Mac growled as he stepped closer to him. “Jensen, you're insufferable!”

“Because I'm right?” asked the Aug, his expression somewhat hard to place this time.

Mac huffed like an ox ready to charge. As much as he hated admitting it, he knew that there was no other option.

“Yes.” he conceded begrudgingly. “But don't think this is over. I'm letting it slide _for now_.”

“I know.” answered Jensen, his tone somewhat grittier than usual.


End file.
